


One Of These Nights

by saturnsbabe



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsbabe/pseuds/saturnsbabe
Summary: seulgi’s glasses break while she's reading a really good part of her book, seungwan and joohyun offer to read it to her, switching out between characters and making silly voices.





	One Of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not quite sure how i like this piece, but it's the first full piece of writing i've finished in years.. i hope you like it! (happy late late birthday christin, love you forever!)
> 
> p.s. this prompt was taken from an au masterlist, links in end notes^^

after a long long day of schedules all seulgi wanted to do was relax. when they arrived at the dorms, she headed straight for the bathroom. sooyoung and yerim ran off to the living room giggling about something that had happened earlier that day. joohyun went into the kitchen, probably to fix up tomorrow’s breakfast in advance, and who knows where seungwan went.

 

seulgi filled up the tub with warm water, threw in a bit of bubble bath and soaked away the days’ activities. today had been more tiring than most; waking up at 4am to go to the salon, she had woken up late and accidentally forgot breakfast. they had performed at a small festival midday and had a fansign in the evening. don’t get her wrong, she loves performing and getting to meet her fans, she was just tired from the lack of sleep piled on top of the packed schedules they’ve had recently. she doesn’t know how long she was in the bath, but her fingers and toes had begun to wrinkle, so she figured it was time to get out.

 

although the bath was relaxing, she wasn’t quite ready to sleep yet, so she grabbed a book that she was currently reading and slipped on her glasses. she guessed she could read a bit until she got sleepy.. but one faltered grip while turning the page and her book was falling out of her grip and oh god, she was way too tired to get up from her bed to pick it up.  _ i can reach _ , she thought, and stretched her arm as far as it could go, though as soon as her fingers touched the book her glasses went sliding down her nose and right off of her face. hitting the ground with a noisy clang, her glasses broke, an entire lens popping out as the frame snapped. she groaned loudly as seungwan and joohyun came into the room holding hands and talking amongst themselves. they noticed seulgi’s distressed state, immediately running to help their girlfriend; seungwan immediately engulfing her in a warm hug as joohyun picked up the book and set the pieces of seulgi’s broken glasses on the nightstand.

 

“i wanted to read a bit before bed, but now i can’t even see the words on the page without squinting,” seulgi pouted.

 

“that’s okay!” seungwan exclaimed bright as ever, as if the only thing enabling seulgi to see properly didn’t just shatter in front of her, “we can just read it to you!!”

 

seulgi scooted over in the bed so she was smack in the middle of seungwan and joohyun, feeling safe and warm as she held the book so both of them could see. as they started reading, seulgi couldn’t seem to hold in her laughter as her girlfriends alternated reading sentences in the most ridiculous voices and sound effects they could create. and the night ended like that. although seulgi would need to order new glasses in the morning, she fell asleep touched, listening to the two most important people to her doing something so silly simply to make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> link to the whole masterlist of aus: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists
> 
> link to the list with the prompt used in this fic: http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/115293089929/15-prompts-pt-5-ot3-edition


End file.
